Over Worked
by Antartica
Summary: Luka-san finally gets her big break, her first single! But, just when she thinks she's gotten to the top, her vocal chip gives in, and so does she. Can Miku-chan change Luka's mind and save her friend, and the song?
1. Miku's POV

"…_they start to holler, 'Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster;"_ I hear coming fro the recording studio. _Luka-san must be working on that song again_. She works too hard.

"Nice work, Luka-san, go ahead and…" I hear the director start to say, when Luka cuts him off, yelling at him.

"NO! I won't take a rest, I have to keep on trying, or I'll _never_ get this song right!" I step n as she was turning towards the music specialist, and growled, "Replay the song." He started, but on the first note, Luka-san's over-worked vocal chords gave in. "_Time is dead and Go-O!"_ heard the squeak in her voice. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no! Not _now_, of all the times, _NOW_?!" She ran out of the studio towards her room.

"Luka-onee chan!" I holler after her. "Wait!" I hear her door slam at the end of the hall. _Poor Luka-chan, she must be upset, after all, she's worked up to this song, and she's earned it._ I run down the hall towards her room. I try to turn the door knob, but it's locked. "Luka, Luka-chan, open up!" I say, and begin to pound on the door. "Luka-san!"

"Go away, Miku. Why don't _you_ take over the song, huh?" I hear Luka say from behind the door. She sounded like she was crying. "Your voice is so much more stable than mine, and everyone likes you better."

"Luka-san…"

"GO AWAY!"

"Luka… that's not true." I say from the other side of the door. "Luka-san, please, open the door. Let me talk to you." I wait and don't hear anything. "Luka, please, just hear me out."

I hear a click, which tells me that she's finally decided to let me in. "All right, Miku-chan. I'll listen." I step in and sit on her bed, and she sits down next to me.

"Luka," I begin, "about, what you said, that my voice is better than yours, that's not true."

"I-it's not?"

I shake my head. "No, Luka-san, it's not. Master had us created for a reason, and he gave us each our own unique voice talents." I gaze out of the window, and continue. "The Kagime twins,"

"Rin and Len?"

"Yeah, Rin and Len, Their voices may sound similar at first, but if you listen closely and carefully enough, you can hear that they are actually completely different! Their voices each have their own pitch." Then, I turn and force her to meet my eyes, and say, "Luka-san, this is _your_ song. Yours, not mine. You get to sing it, but you've been pushing yourself too hard, and _that's_ the reason that your voice squeaked. You can't push yourself." I then let go of her, and finish, "You need to rest your voice." I reach over and pick up her charger. "Try recharging. It'll not only refuel you, but you'll feel well rested, and your voice will be more relaxed and less stress."

"Okay. Miku-chan. I'll give it a try"

"Good." I get up off of her bed.

As I'm turning to leave, I hear her say, "Oh, and, thank-you, Miku-chan."

"Your welcome."

"'…_hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!'"_ Luka finished. I clap for her success, that recharge really helped! When she got out of the studio, she ran over and threw her arms around me. "Thank-you, Miku-chan! I couldn't have done it without you!

"That's great, now, let's go hear that song!"

_Circus Monster_

_Meguriene Luka_

"_Time is dead and goneShow must go onIt's time for our act They all scream at meThey can not seeThis curtain hides meAn amazing giftSo quick and swiftYou were amazingBy myself I can'tThey start to chantWhy are you not here ? Grinning at meI lay on my kneesThey want to hear meWhy can not 'he' seeI want to see youI need to see youI have to see youWhat happened to you ? We get up on stageThey jump to enrageWhy are you not here ? Why is 'he' so near ? 'He' wants me to singI just can not bring-I say 'he's' not youWhat else can I do ? Singing it's silent Song if miseryA monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrantIt lets out a pleaWhy did she have to leave it all alone ? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monsterIt never sees usIt despises usLying so useless, we start to holler"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster ! "I lay all aloneI should have known you would have left me'He' smiles at meI can not seeWhy 'he's' in your placeThey can't tell me why you said good-byeRight before our actThose two young lionsWere always fun~Why did they leave, too ? Roaring at meI lay on my kneesWhat is happening ? I can hear you singThey will not obeyThey've been lead astrayWill I still see you ? I have to see youI panic and fleeThey both pounce on meI fell to the groundI can't hear a sound I look up and seeYou are not with meAm I all alone ? Where could you have gone ? Singing it's silent Song if miseryA monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrantIt lets out a pleaWhy did she have to leave it all alone ? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monsterIt never sees usIt despises usLying so useless, we start to holler"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster! "_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, Singing it's silent Song if miseryA monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrantIt lets out a pleaWhy did she have to leave it all alone ? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monsterIt never sees usIt despises usLying so useless, we start to holler"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster ! "Singing my silent Song if miseryThis monster lies trapped in my own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrantI lets out a pleaWhy did you have to leave me all alone ? Bound to sing for them,_

_A worthless monsterI never sees usI despises them soLying so useless, they start to holler"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"_


	2. Luka's POV

"…_hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster._" I sang. I'd been working up to this song for eleven weeks, which felt more like eleven years. But I did it.

"Nice work, Meguriene Luka. Go on ahead and-" I hear the director begin to say.

_Take a rest;_ I silently finish for him. But I can't. Not yet. "NO!" I shout at him. "I won't! I won't rest until I've gotten the song right!" I turn to the music man and growl, "Play it again."

"Yes, Luka-sama," he says as he turns towards his large music board. "One, two, three…" he counted, and pressed the start button.

The music came on. The intro started ans ended. He held up his hand for my countdown as he's showing me the time, I think to myself, _three, tow, one, now!_ I begin to sing, but as I do, "Time is dead and go-O!" My vocal chip gave out. _No;_ I think to myself. _No, no, no, no! Not _now_, please, anytime but now!_ I panic, tears swell up in my eyes. I burst through the door, and run out of the recording studio as fast as I could. I ran, and kept on running until I came to my room.

I slam the door behind me and I lock it as tight as I could. _This can't be happening!_ I scream in my head. _This can't be! This-this isn't happening! This is all a bad dream! This isn't real!_ I throw myself onto my bed, sobbing.

"Luka-san? Are you all right?" I hear a familiar voice come from the other side of the door. It was Miku-chan. "Luka-onee-chan? Are you there?" She says. "You need to finish the song."

"Why don't _you_ finish it, Miku? Your voice is so much better than mine." I turn away from the door, and face the window, and for a moment, I feel like opening it, jumping out of it, ending all the pain. But something won't let me. I stay put. "Every one… likes you better."

There is a moment of complete silence. It's kind of creepy. "Luka-san, that's not true." These words shocked me. Miku-chan is always so full of pride whenever she sings, but now, her voice was filled with sorrow and pain. "Just hear me out." I don't move. "Please, Luka." I break. I get up, and walk over to the door. I hesitate for just a moment. "Luka?" I reach down and unlock the door, trying to think of some heart-breaking thing to tell her to get her to leave, but when I see the hopeless look in her face, I just can't say it.

"All right, Miku-chan. I'll listen." I say, as she walks in. She sits herself on my bed, and I sit next to her.

"Luka-san," she began, trying to think of what to say. _Wasn't she thinking about this when she was banging on my door?_ "about, what you said, that my voice is better than yours, that's not true."

"I-it's not?" I stammer.

She shakes her head. "No, Luka-san, it's not. Master had us created for a reason, and he gave us each our own unique voice talents." She gazes out of the window, and continues. "The Kagime twins,"

"Rin and Len?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Rin and Len, Their voices may sound similar at first, but if you listen closely and carefully enough, you can hear that they are actually completely different! Their voices each have their own pitch." Then, she turns and forces me to meet her eyes, and says, "Luka-san, this is _your_ song. Yours, not mine. You get to sing it, but you've been pushing yourself too hard, and _that's_ the reason that your voice squeaked. You can't push yourself." She then lets go of my face, and finishes, "You need to rest your voice." She reaches over and picks up my charger. "Try recharging. It'll not only refuel you, but you'll feel well rested, and your voice will be more relaxed and less stress."

"Okay. Miku-chan. I'll give it a try" I say, trying to smile, but failing and making my face look disordered

"Good." She gets up off of my bed.

As she's turning to leave, I say, "Oh, and, thank-you, Miku-chan."

"Your welcome."

"…_they start to holler,"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"_ I sing. I did it. I really did it! I finished the song! It's been recorded! I've done it! As I'm leaving the studio, I see Miku-chan walking towards me, with a large smile on her face. "Miku-chan!" I scream as I ran over to her. I threw my arms around her. "I did it! I really did it, Miku-chan!"

"I can tell, Luka-san. Now, let's go and listen to that song!"

_Circus Monster_

_Meguriene Luka_

"_Time is dead and goneShow must go onIt's time for our act They all scream at meThey can not seeThis curtain hides meAn amazing giftSo quick and swiftYou were amazingBy myself I can'tThey start to chantWhy are you not here ? Grinning at meI lay on my kneesThey want to hear meWhy can not 'he' seeI want to see youI need to see youI have to see youWhat happened to you ? We get up on stageThey jump to enrageWhy are you not here ? Why is 'he' so near ? 'He' wants me to singI just can not bring-I say 'he's' not youWhat else can I do ? Singing it's silent Song if miseryA monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrantIt lets out a pleaWhy did she have to leave it all alone ? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monsterIt never sees usIt despises usLying so useless, we start to holler"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster ! "I lay all aloneI should have known you would have left me'He' smiles at meI can not seeWhy 'he's' in your placeThey can't tell me why you said good-byeRight before our actThose two young lionsWere always fun~Why did they leave, too ? Roaring at meI lay on my kneesWhat is happening ? I can hear you singThey will not obeyThey've been lead astrayWill I still see you ? I have to see youI panic and fleeThey both pounce on meI fell to the groundI can't hear a sound I look up and seeYou are not with meAm I all alone ? Where could you have gone ? Singing it's silent Song if miseryA monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrantIt lets out a pleaWhy did she have to leave it all alone ? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monsterIt never sees usIt despises usLying so useless, we start to holler"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster! "_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, Singing it's silent Song if miseryA monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrantIt lets out a pleaWhy did she have to leave it all alone ? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monsterIt never sees usIt despises usLying so useless, we start to holler"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster ! "Singing my silent Song if miseryThis monster lies trapped in my own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrantI lets out a pleaWhy did you have to leave me all alone ? Bound to sing for them,_

_A worthless monsterI never sees usI despises them soLying so useless, they start to holler,"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"_


End file.
